Twenty Six Letters Between Him and Her
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: "26 Kisah mini mengenai Kapten Mugiwara dan Navigatornya yang dirangkum dalam satu cerita." OneShot, LuffyxNami. Humor seems still stuck here. Please read with enjoy and laugh. Then, review and choose which one your favorite short-story is.


**Kalo kalian suka story ini, share yaa...  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> One Piece semata-mata hanya milik Eiichiro Oda. Kudengar kemarin Odacchi sedang sakit, jadi tolong dukung kesehatannya dengan mendo'akannya dan membeli komik aselinya ya. Tapi tolong, tetep up to date dengan baca manga nya di Internet… XD

**SUMMARY:**"26 Kisah mini mengenai Kapten Mugiwara dan Navigatornya yang dirangkum dalam satu cerita." OneShot, LuffyxNami. Humor seems still stuck here. Please read with enjoy and laugh. Then, review and choose which one your favorite short-story is.

* * *

><p><em>Ashoudan Zimmer, The 7thJim Studio Mempersembahkan…<em>

**Another One Piece Fanfic:**  
><em>Twenty Six Letter Between Him and Her,<br>A to Z_

**==xXx==**

**A**

**ARLONG**

Ini awal pertemuan, awal pertemuan yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun Nami membenci Arlong, tapi Nami sangat berterima kasih pada Arlong. Karena dirinya juga, Nami tahu siapa laki-laki yang pantas mendapat rasa terima kasihnya. Nami juga tahu siapa yang pantas mendapat kepercayaannya. Begitu juga dengan Luffy. Tapi akibatnya, Luffy juga mendapat sebuah janji baru yang harus ia tepati sepanjang petualangannya.

"Kamu ngobrol apa sama Gen-san kemarin?"

"Ah, hanya sekedar mengobrol biasa. Bukan soal janji untuk tidak membuatmu menangis seumur hidupku, kok."

Nami memandang Luffy dengan tampang malas. Jadi itu yang mereka bicarakan…

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>

**BAKA**

Luffy selalu berbuat hal-hal yang bodoh. Perbuatan-perbuatan bodoh Luffy selalu berakhir dengan jontosan-jontosan maut dari sang navigator. Meski Luffy seorang kapten, ia tak pernah marah jika sang Navigator memarahinya, meneriakinya, dan menghajarnya. Mungkin, bisa saja, Luffy sebenarnya melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan bodoh itu agar sang Navigator mengalihkan pandangan padanya, hingga akhirnya memperhatikannya. Luffy suka bila diperhatikan wanita, terutama navigatornya.

"_Mou!_ Luffy! Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh?" kesal Nami mendapati sang kapten yang tak sengaja merobek koran yang sedang ia baca.

Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar, "Supaya kamu menghajarku."

Nami mendelik, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak jadi menghajarku sekarang?"

Nami menarik nafas. Lagi-lagi kaptennya mencoba mencuri perhatiannya. "Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar…"

"Kau yakin tidak mau menghajarku?"

Nami berjalan memasuki kamarnya, dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

**C****OURAGE**

Nami selalu takut menghadapi sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Ketika ia takut, kenyamanannya mulai hilang. Tapi, Luffy yang selalu berada di sampingnya akan selalu memberinya kenyamanan. Karena kenyamanan datang dari setiap keberanian yang Luffy berikan padanya. Luffy selalu mendukungnya, dan selalu percaya padanya. Dan setiap kata-katanya, membawa keyakinan pada diri Nami.

"Luffy," panggil Nami, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kamu selalu ada untuk melindungiku, dan teman-teman yang lain. Terima kasih…"

"Makanya, kutanya untuk apa?"

"Eh? Yaa… karena telah melindu—"

"Itu bukan alasan," Luffy memotong kalimat Nami, "Aku tidak mau menerima kata terima kasih karena hal bodoh yang kulakukan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Melindungimu, adalah salah satu hal bodoh yang kulakukan." Nami menatapnya tajam. Luffy melanjutkan, "Karena aku tak pernah melindungimu, aku hanya memberikanmu kepercayaan dan dukungan."

Luffy tersenyum lebar, seiring Nami mencubit pipinya hingga melar.

"Kata-katamu terlalu keren. Pasti foto kopian, 'kan?"

"Shi shi shi!" Luffy hanya tertawa, menikmati wajah heran Nami.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>

**DEN-DEN MUSHI**

"Nami, kau tak pernah mengaktifkan den-den mushi mu di malam hari ya?"

"Untuk apa kuaktifkan di malam hari?"

"Aku ingin meneleponmu setiap malam…"

"Luffy! Kita ini satu kapal! Kalau ada hal penting, katakan saja langsung."

"Tidak bisa…" Luffy merengek, sejenak ia melirik Sanji yang sedang menyediakan minuman untuk Robin di haluan. "Aku pasti dihajarnya kalau mendekati kamarmu satu meter saja…"

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah lupakan…"

"Apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>

**EGAO**** (Smiling Face)**

Senyum itu sesuatu yang indah. Senyum itu sesuatu yang hangat bila dipandang, apalagi kau akan merasa benar-benar lega dan _plong_ kalau melihat orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum bahagia. Dan Luffy sangat membenci melihat Nami yang tak tersenyum. Mungkin, Luffy lebih suka melihatnya marah ketimbang cemberut tak mengindahkan senyuman bangun tidur Luffy yang datang untuk menyapanya di pagi hari.

"Nami, mana senyum pagimu?"

"Luffy, ini sudah sore. Kau tadi ketiduran di atas dek."

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>

**FIGHT**

Nami keluar dari kabin, dan mendapati Luffy yang memancing sendiri di dek berumput. Dengan wajah heran, Nami menghampirinya. "Luffy? Kenapa sendiri? Mana yang lain?"

Luffy menguap, "Mereka belum bangun… semalam Ussop membuat senjata hisatsu barunya hingga pagi. Chopperjuga… bikin obat untuk luka lama Zoro hingga larut malam."

"Hem…" Nami mengangguk mengerti. "Mancing sendiri donk?"

"Enggak," Luffy tersenyum, "Kan ada Nami sekarang!"

"Emangnya siapa yang mau nemenin kamu?" ketus Nami dengan acuh. Luffy memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bhuuu~! Nami gak setia kawan! Kejaaam~"

"Apa kamu bilang?" marah Nami memicu keributan. Suara ribut pun akhirnya terdengar ke seluruh kapal. Suara pekikan marah, suara memohon ampun, dan suara gaplokan di sana-sini.

Zoro terbangun dari tidurnya di ruang gym, "Nghh… Lagi-lagi mereka!" umpatnya. "Dasar, sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan kebiasaan itu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan," suara seseorang menaiki gym terdengar. Zoro mendapati Sanji yang menyediakan kudapan untuknya. "Robin-chwan ingin aku membagimu kudapan ini juga…" katanya seraya memberikan semangkuk besar kentang goreng pada Zoro.

"Thanks," kata Zoro singkat dan melahap kentang goreng itu segera. Sanji duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan Luffy yang bonyok dihajar dan diteriaki Nami dari jendela ruang gym Zoro. Ia mendesah.

"Aku menyerah…" katanya, membuat Zoro menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Zoro ikut memandang keluar, "Yah, mereka memang punya cara yang unik untuk menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Pertengkaran dan keributan mereka di setiap pagi, menunjukkan kalau mereka sama-sama menyukai kebiasaan itu."

Sanji tersenyum kecut, "Aku gak terima teori itu."

Zoro memandangnya, "Kenapa?"

"Kita sering bertengkar, bukan berarti kita dekat kan?"

Zoro tersenyum, "Hmph, siapa yang mau dekat dengan Koki Cabul sepertimu…"

Guratan nadi terbentuk di pojok dahi Sanji, "Apa katamu, Marimo brengsek!"

Sunny-Go terasa damai hari itu. Langit yang cerah dan ombak tenang yang mengiringi hari-hari berwana para kru Bajak Laut Mugiwara. Ditambah suara ribut dan ricuh dua arah yaitu dari arah dek dan juga ruang gym. Betul-betul damai dan tenang…

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>

**GAMBLING**

"Berani bertaruh kalau Luffy hari ini akan mengganggu Nami lagi?" tanya Zoro seiring ia melengserkan diri, duduk bersandar pagar kapal di samping wanita berambut hitam itu. Ia kemudian menaruh uang lima puluh ribu berry di atas lantai kayu yang ada di depannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," senyum Robin. "tapi, mengganggunya dengan apa?"

"Aku bertaruh untuk 'Luffy akan mengganggunya dengan membuat keributan'."

"Kalau begitu aku bertaruh untuk 'Luffy akan mengganggunya dengan merengek meminta jeruk'." Robin mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang sama dengan jumlah uang Zoro, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas serakan uang yang lain di atas lantai kayu.

Tak lama, terdengar suara gaduh dari kebun Nami. Suara bising Nami yang memekik dan Luffy yang merengek meminta salah satu jeruknya. Zoro menyeringai kecut, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Robin tersenyum merayakan kemenangan uang seratus ribu berrynya. "Ini hari Sabtu. Kau tidak sadar?"

Zoro menggigit gigi-giginya menahan geram, "Aku lupa."

**H**

**HANA**(dalam bahasa Jepang, Hana dapat berarti bunga, juga dapat berarti hidung)

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau melihat bunga? Bentuknya yang cantik dan harumnya yang semerbak, membuat kita betah untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Luffy menyadari belakangan ini ia selalu ingin berada di dekat navigatornya. Apa itu berarti navigatornya selama ini adalah bunga?

"Hana…" henyak Luffy memperhatikan Nami. Nami menghentikan kegiatan menggambar petanya, dan segera menatap kaptennya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hidungku?"

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**ILL**

"Nami, bagaimana rasanya sakit demam?"

"Eh? Rasanya?" Nami menimbang-nimbang. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Rasa sakit akibat demam bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dijelaskan, apalagi pada Luffy. "Aku gak yakin, tapi rasanya jantung berdebar cepat dari biasanya, dan wajahmu terasa panas. Rasa panasnya itu seperti gak bisa keluar dari tubuhmu. Lalu kau akan merasa lemas dan pusing."

"Ah!" pekik Luffy membuat Nami kaget dan hampir menjontosnya, "Berarti aku sekarang sedang demam, Nami!"

"He? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau aku melihatmu, aku merasakan gejala-gejala itu! Jantungku sekarang berdegup kencang, wajahku panas dan seperti tak mau keluar dari tubuhku. Dan kalau aku menyentuhmu," Luffy memegang lengan Nami, "…aku merasa lemas."

Nami mengangkat alis kanannya, "Apa kau juga merasa pusing?"

Luffy melipat kedua tangannya, ia menahan dagu, tampak sekali kalau sedang berpikir keras. "Hem… kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu, aku _merasa pusing_…"

Nami tersenyum, menahan rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>

**JEALOUSY**

Luffy tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangan ke arah Ratu Pulau Amazon Lily. "Jaa naaaa~!" teriaknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal seiring kapal Sunny-Go membuka layar hendak pergi ke dunia baru.

"Ohh~" pekik Hancock dramatis, "Dia bahkan bilang, 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Thunder Bolt, TEMPO!"

"_**GYAAAAAAAA~!**__**"**_

"O-oy… Nami… kasian Luffy… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangnya?" seru Ussop.

"Hmph," ketus Nami kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki yang marah.

"Untung aku karet…" dengus Luffy nungging di lantai haluan kapal dengan baju gosong. "Gawat… Navigator_-ku_ marah… Tapi kenapa aku yang diserangnya?" Luffy tak mengerti. Kenapa dia yang harus menanggung semua kata-kata Hancock padanya? Wanita memang aneh. Tapi Luffy merasa senang. Senang membuat Nami memperlihatkan bahwa ia memang peduli terhadapnya. Seringai pun terbentuk di bibir Luffy.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>

**KISS**

Nami memperhatikan Luffy yang tertidur pulas di atas dek. "Oh… ini aneh." Ia berjalan mendekati Luffy dan jongkok di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luffy yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada tiang utama. "Ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah tertidur… apa baterai-nya habis?"

Semakin lama Nami memperhatikan Luffy, semakin ia ingin memegang bagian tubuh Luffy. Ia memegang lengan Luffy dan menariknya hingga panjang. Ia memeriksanya, tapi tak ada yang salah. Atau… tadi malam dia begadang? Mungkin juga. Ia meraba tangan Luffy, Oh, tangannya begitu besar dan kuat.

Luffy terbangun, masih setengah tertidur, ia melihat tangan Nami yang meraba tangannya. "Nghh… ada apa Nami? Apa sudah makan siang?"

"Eh? Aku membangunkanmu ya?" Nami melepas genggamannya dan segera berdiri. Luffy hendak beranjak berdiri juga, namun Nami mencegahnya, "…belum makan siang, kapten. Kau tidur saja lagi, nanti kalau sudah makan siang, aku akan membangunkanmu…" senyum Nami.

Luffy mengangguk, "Begitu… kalau begitu tolong ya."

Nami tersenyum lagi, ia tiba-tiba kembali jongkok dan mengecup pipi Luffy. "Selamat tidur, kapten." Ia pun berlalu menuju kabin sambil berdendang, meninggalkan Luffy yang menutupi wajah dengan topinya.

Tak lama, Ussop datang menaiki tangga dari arah kabin depan, "Hoooy~! Luffy kamu disini yaa? Ayo kita ma—" Ussop menyadari wajah dan tubuh Luffy memerah padam, "HEEE! KENAPA TUBUHMU MERAH BEGITUUU~!"

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>

**LOGPOSE**** BOOK**

Segala kisah perjalanan petualangan Mugiwara selalu tercatat di dalam sebuah Buku Logpose. Kisah di Alabasta, Pulau Langit, Ennies Lobby, Thriller Bark, hingga pengalaman masing-masing kru bajak laut ketika terpisah selama dua tahun dan berkumpul kembali. Semuanya ada di dalam Buku Logpose itu. _Tapi, mungkin ada satu kisah yang tak pernah tercatat di dalam buku pencatat perjalanan itu…_

"Nami! Pengalaman yang itu jangan kau tulis!" rengek Luffy menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bagai anak kecil. Nami hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Pengalaman dimandikan oleh para wanita Amazon Lily itu bagus, 'kan?" Nami kembali terkekeh.

"Bagus menurutmu! Menurutku itu memalukan!" teriak Luffy. Ia pergi keluar membanting pintu.

"Luffy? Hey! Tunggu!" panggil Nami, namun yang dipanggil sudah menghilang dari sudut pandangnya. "Hmph, dasar… Begitu saja marah… Pokoknya akan tetap kutul—" Nami tersadar buku Logpose yang tadi dipegangnya hilang, " Brengsek! Luffy! Kembalikan!" serunya dengan wajah sangar keluar dari kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik kapal untuk mencari sang kapten yang kini rupanya sedang membuang Logpose itu ke laut tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Percuma juga kusimpan Logpose itu," gumam Luffy, "…_Si_ Nami itu… Cerita yang _kayak begitu_ ditulis, tapi pengalaman di mana aku menyelamatkannya di Arlong Park _gak_ ditulis… Brengsek…"

…_yaitu, kisah dimana Logpose Book mereka yang pertama hilang dibuang Kapten Mugiwara yang kesal karena cerita heroik mengalahkan Arlong tidak diindahkan sang Navigator._

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>

**MYTH**

"Kamu percaya mitos, Nami?"

"Eh?" Nami mendelik, memperhatikan kaptennya yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal lucu ketika sedang memancing. Menyadari ia memandang kaptennya terlalu lama, ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada koran yang sedang ia baca. "Kadang-kadang…"

"Apa kamu pernah mendengar mitos tentang seseorang yang mati di tengah laut, jiwanya akan menjadi penuntun kapal? Wah, kalau benar, misalnya aku mati seperti itu, aku akan mudah menuntunmu, Nami!" tawanya kemudian.

"Hey, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak… Kau tidak mau mati sebelum kau menjadi Raja Bajak Laut kan?" acuh Nami.

Tak lama, terdengar suara sesuatu tercebur ke laut dan suaranya sangat dekat. Nami melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu, dan segera menyadari bahwa Luffy sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya tadi. "LUFFY!" pekik Nami dan langsung berlari mendekati pagar di tempat Luffy duduk tadi. Ia pun segera ikut menceburkan dirinya ke laut, seiring kru Mugiwara yang lain datang menghampiri.

10 menit berlalu, Chopper membantu Nami mengangkat Luffy. Chopper segera memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan menekan-nekan dada Luffy. Beberapa lama kemudian, Luffy terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air laut. Luffy bangkit duduk dan mendapati Nami yang menatapnya khawatir. "Nami…"

"AHOOOUUU~!" Nami dengan tenaga super menggaplok Luffy, dan sukses membuat korban tersungkur menabrak tiang utama kapal.

"Hentikan Nami!" teriak Chopper yang khawatir setelah ia melihat darah mengucur dari hidung Luffy. Nami datang mendekati Luffy yang berusaha melindungi diri dari serangan kedua dengan menyilangkan tangannya di atas kepala dan menutup matanya karena takut. Namun ternyata yang ia rasakan adalah pelukan hangat dari sang navigator.

"Bodoh… Jangan mencoba mitos yang belum tentu benar," bisik Nami di telinga Luffy. Luffy membuka matanya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Nami membuka pelukannya, kemudian menatap Luffy yang kini menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tadi pancinganku jatuh, aku mau ambil dengan jurus gomu-gomu, tapi ternyata aku malah terpeleset. Aku tercebur _deh_…"

Nami menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh, diiringi suara tawa Mugiwara yang lain.

Setelah itu, Nami tak mau bertemu Luffy selama seminggu.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>

**NAMI **(Nami dapat berarti _ombak _dalam bahasa Jepang)

Luffy asyik memperhatikan ombak yang ada di depan singgasananya. "YEAHEAAA~! _ORE WA NAMI DAISUKI_~!" teriak Luffy merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara seolah senang menyambut air ombak yang datang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Dasar, kalau kau suka ombak, nikahi saja sana ombak…" cibir Nami menahan tawa.

"Baik, aku akan menikahimu. Shi shi shi~!" cengir Luffy yang disambut wajah malu merah merona dari sang lawan bicara.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>

**OBAKE **(Ghost)

"Apa Nami takut hantu?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Nami bergidik ngeri, Luffy menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Mengapa?'. Nami mendesah, "Mereka itu menyeramkan, selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku takut. Selain itu mereka tidak normal, dapat menembus tembok dan terbang melayang." Nami menjelaskan panjang lebar. Namun yang bertanya malah nampak tak mendengarkannya. "Dengar gak sih?"

"Hee~ dengar kok," Luffy kembali menatapnya, "…kalau begitu, kalau aku jadi hantu, mungkin Nami tidak akan takut padaku ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab aku tidak menyeramkan dan menyenangkan," Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Selain itu aku menurut, setia dan tidak menggigit…"

Nami memandang Luffy dengan tampang malas, "Luffy," panggilnya, "…itu ciri-ciri anjing pudel…"

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>

**PUNCH**

"Nami, kenapa ya?"

Nami memandangnya. Ia tak menjawab, membiarkan Luffy melanjutkan, "_Punch_-mu selalu membuatku merasa berbeda."

"Maksudnya?"

"Iyaa… berbeda… berbeda! Aku gak punya penjelasan yang pintar lagi. Pokoknya itu."

"Punch yang seperti ini?" Nami menonjoknya telak, hingga membuat mata kapten karet itu membiru. Namun karena metabolisme karetnya, Luffy memiliki daya regenarasi sendiri sehingga memar itu dengan cepat kembali sembuh.

Luffy menggeleng, "Punch yang ini cepat sembuhnya, gak ada bedanya dengan luka-luka yang kurasakan saat bertarung."

"Lalu punch yang bagaimana?"

Luffy tak berani menatap mata Navigatornya. Ia kini malah pergi meninggalkan sang navigator yang memandang lekat punggungnya. Setelah agak menjauh, Luffy mulai bergumam sendiri, "Percuma…" katanya pada diri sendiri, "…dia pasti gak akan mau menunjukkan _**Happiness Punch**_ nya lagi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>

**QUEEN**

"Aku orang yang akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, salah?"

"Salah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau takkan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut tanpa aku sang navigator."

"Shi shi shi… benar juga. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau jadi ratuku?"

Nami tersenyum, "Bukan tawaran yang buruk."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**RELATIONSHIPS**

"Apa kau tahu," Nami mengalihkan pandangan Luffy. Luffy yang sedang memancing segera memperhatikan Navigatornya yang sedang bersandar di pinggir kapal di sampingnya. Nami melanjutkan, "…sebutan untuk suatu hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada sahabat?"

Luffy kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memancingnya. Agaknya ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaan gadis cantik di sampingnya.

"Oy, Luffy?"

Tanpa memandangnya, Luffy menjawab. "Enggak. Gak tau…"

Nami tersenyum, ia pun melenggang menaiki tangga hendak menuju dek lantai dua. "Dasar pembohong…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menyeringai.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Di tengah malam Nami terbangun. Mungkin ia tak bisa tidur karena tenggorokannya dilenggak kekeringan. Dengan nada gontai, ia berjalan ke dapur kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk. Berbekal selimut dan segelas jus jeruk, ia keluar hendak ke dek. Saat menuruni tangga, langkahnya tercegat oleh sebuah suara samar-samar yang keluar dari kamar laki-laki. Nami kenal suara itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"_Naaam__iii~ Kau yakin?"_

"Eh?" Mendengar namanya disebut dalam igauan, siapa yang tak heran? Begitu pula dengan Nami. Ia jadi semakin ingin mendengarkan, apa yang Luffy igaukan.

"_Tapi… nyaam… Aku ingin jadi pacarmu, Nami… Kalo si Sanji tau… akan—grookk…"_

Begitulah sejauh igauan yang Nami dengar. Igauan yang diakhiri suara ngorok, dan kata-kata tak jelas. Nami terdiam. Beberapa lama ia berdiri saja di depan pintu kamar laki-laki.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]**_

Nami memerhatikan Luffy yang kini mulai terantuk-antuk menunggu pancingan. Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Nami kembali tersenyum ceria memandang kaptennya yang lugu itu. "Benar-benar pembohong yang manis…"

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**S****ORRY**

"Katakan 'Maaf', Luffy," geram Sanji.

"Uh-huh," geleng Luffy. Ia nampak bersikukuh, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Supeeerr! Minta maaf-lah, Mugiwara!" seru Franky dibarengi pose 'keren'nya yang biasa.

"Gak," Luffy merapatkan bibirnya.

"Luffy…" tatap Ussop tajam memperingati.

Luffy tetap menggeleng kuat dua kali.

"Yohohoo~! Senchou-san, jangan membuat diri anda sendiri tersiksa! Minta maaf saja… Yohohohoo~!" kini Brook yang memaksa.

"_Yada!_" Luffy bersikukuh.

Chopper menelan ludah. Ia ikut berujar, "Luffy… Kalau kau tak meminta maaf, Nami akan benar-benar—"

"Biarin!" Luffy memotong kalimat Chopper hingga membuatnya terlonjak karena kaget kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Robin.

"Fufufu… Kau begitu keras kepala," Robin bahkan turut angkat bicara. "Minta maaf saja, lalu semuanya akan beres… Nami pasti takkan menangis lagi…"

Luffy mulai nampak ragu sekarang. Ia tak lagi menggeleng, namun juga tak memberikan jawaban pasti. Melihat keraguan ini, Zoro—sang wakil kapten, mau tak mau harus ikut serta dalam percakapan tak penting ini. Sungguh, ini percakapan dan perdebatan tak penting, dan akan cepat selesai kira-kira satu jam yang lalu kalau saja Luffy tak bersikukuh seperti itu. Luffy menahan nafas melihat tatapan Zoro yang begitu 'merasuk' ke dalam matanya.

"Pergi dan katakan padanya sekarang juga, Luffy. Oh ya ampun," Zoro menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Kenapa kau begitu kekanak-kanakkan kalau menghadapi Nami?"

Luffy merengut. Ia mendengus menyerah. "Kalian gak sopan ya, nyuruh-nyuruh kapten…" katanya menggerutu sambil menghampiri Nami yang terisak menunduk terduduk memeluk kakinya sendiri di kursi tiang utama kapal. Kawan-kawan yang lain tersenyum menanggapi si 'menggerutu-tapi-dilaksanakan-juga' itu.

Luffy terjongkok, membuat level matanya di bawah jajaran level mata Nami. "Aku…" Ia melirik ke nakama-nakamanya yang sibuk memberi kode agar meneruskan kalimatnya, "…aku minta maaf, Nami."

Nami hanya terdiam, masih tertunduk dan nampak masih terisak.

Luffy memandang kembali nakama-nakama nya, "Lihat kan? Aku udah minta maaf, tapi dia masih menangis. Percuma! Percuma!"

Tiba-tiba Nami mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku gak nangis… baaakaa~" ledek Nami menjulurkan lidahnya. Guratan nadi tersembul di pojok dahi Luffy.

"SUDAH KUBILANG KAN? Mana mungkin Nami menangis hanya karena aku tak sengaja menyikut perutnya!" protes Luffy sangar pada nakama-nakamanya yang ternyata kini sudah membubarkan diri agar tak mendapat kalimat 'kembalikan harga diriku, hey kalian!' dari Luffy.

"Tapi aku senang mendengar kata-kata maaf darimu," senyum Nami. Luffy membalasnya dengan tatapan serius dan menjurus. "Eh? K-kau marah ya? Maaf, aku kan cuman bercanda!" Belum selesai Nami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kiri Luffy dengan cepat meninju kayu tiang kapal utama di belakang Nami—membuat lengan Luffy berjarak sekian sentimeter dari pipi kiri Nami. "L-Luffy…?"

"Jangan pernah…" Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, meski dahinya dan dahi Nami menempel sekarang, namun matanya tertutup helai rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Nami memandangnya dengan perasaan canggung, pipinya memerah. "Tolong…"

"Eh?"

Luffy menatapnya dari dekat sekarang, mata mereka pun kini saling bertemu. "Tolong jangan pernah, berpura-pura menangis lagi!"

Nami menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk gugup. "Bagus, gadis pintar," Luffy pun melenggang berjalan meninggalkan Nami yang masih gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Ia henyak hingga tak sadar Robin sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Maksud Luffy pasti: 'Jangan pernah menangis, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis…'. Benar kan?"

Nami menarik nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Bukan," katanya. "Artinya: '_Aku khawatir Nami, aku sampai tak bisa meminta maaf karena aku takut ketika melihatmu menangis…_'."

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>

**TENSAI**(Genius)

"Namiiii…!" Luffy menghentakkan kakinya bagai anak kecil, "…ayo maiiinn…!"

Nami nampak berusaha tak menggubris kaptennya yang kini mengalami masa 'kesepian-gak-ada-yang-bisa-diajak-maen' itu. Nami hanya serius memperhatikan posisi beberapa pion, Raja, satu uskup dan satu benteng miliknya di atas papan catur. Sejenak ia melirik Robin pada sisi catur yang berlawanan—tersenyum seolah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja kekalahan Nami. Bila diperhatikan, posisi Robin juga tak begitu dalam jumlah yang banyak, namun ia unggul karena Raja, Ratu, dan uskupnya mengepung bidak-bidak milik Nami.

"Naaammii…" rengek Luffy semakin keras.

Nami semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Naaaaaaaammmmiiiii…!" rengek Luffy semakin manja, dan terdengar semakin menyebalkan.

"Uhh! Berisik, Luffy! Kamu gak lihat? Aku lagi main catur!" teriak Nami yang otomatis menghentikan sikap manja Luffy. Luffy hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, dan meletakkan dagunya di atas meja catur.

"Apanya… Bentar lagi kamu pasti kalah… Tuh, udah kepojok…" tunjuknya pada papan catur dan spontanitas membuat Nami memerah karena malu.

"Berisik, tau!" Nami menarik nafas mengalah, "Oke, oke… aku bakal nemenin kamu main, kalau aku udah menang melawan Robin."

"EHHH? _Sonna_~! Itu bakal butuh waktu selamanya!" protes Luffy. Nami mengembungkan pipinya, merasa diremehkan.

"Kau pikir, kau lebih baik dariku, hah?" tantang Nami hendak mencubit Luffy, namun yang memiliki pipi menangkis tangan Nami.

"Tapi, kamu udah janji kan tadi? Kalau menang, bakal nemenin aku maen?"

Nami menatapnya kemudian mengangguk.

"YOSH!" Luffy berdiri kemudian meletakkan salah satu pion ke depan Ratu hitam milik Robin.

"Lu-Luffy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan permainan yang—"

Robin tersenyum seolah berkata 'Ohh… mau menantangku ya?'. Ia kemudian memajukan Ratu hitamnya memakan pion putih milik Nami.

"Tuh kan! Kamu malah mengurangi jumlah bidak-ku!" Nami yang galau, hendak mengembalikan posisi caturnya ke semula, namun tangan Luffy dengan kuat menggenggam tangan Nami dan menjauhkan keduanya dari papan catur. Luffy tersenyum, kemudian menggeser benteng putihnya hingga akhirnya SUKSES menelan Raja hitam milik Robin. Nami dan Robin hanya terpaku melihatnya.

"Shi shi shi! Kamu meremehkan aku ya Robin?" Luffy tertawa. Puas menertawakan 'kecerobohan' Robin yang jarang sekali terjadi. Tidak, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

Robin tertawa kecil, "Fufufu… nampaknya memang begitu," tunduknya tanda menghormati Luffy dan mengakui kekalahannya. "Silahkan katakan kata-kata 'Magic'nya, kapten."

"Oke," Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Skakmat!"

Nami terbengong. Ia masih melongo tak percaya, bahkan ketika Luffy menariknya keluar dengan paksa menuju dek untuk diajak bermain.

Apa Luffy sebenarnya selama ini se-jenius itu?

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>

**U****NEASY FEELINGS**

"_Nami, gara-gara kau!"_

_Nami menoleh, __lantas memberinya tatapan tajam. "Apa salahku?"_

"_Gara-gara ka__mu, aku gak tidur semalaman!" Luffy menunjukkan kantung mata di bawah matanya._

"_Ha?" Nami kelihatan bingung, "__Aku kan gak ngapa-ngapain! Kok gara-gara aku?"_

_Luffy mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah… kau selalu membuatku __gak bisa tidur…"_

_**=xXx=**_

Luffy membuka matanya. Diliriknya sekeliling, hanya hutan dengan pohon-pohon ukuran abnormal saja di sekelilingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, dan menemukan hewan-hewan besar yang tidur bersamanya—menemaninya setiap malam. "Ngghh…" lenguhnya setengah mengantuk, "…meski mengantuk, aku tetep gak bisa tidur…" Luffy membalikkan tubuhnya kembali, kali ini ke posisi terlentang menghadap langit hitam penuh bintang jauh di atas wajahnya.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu kepikiran soal Nami…" ia menaruh punggung tangan di atas dahinya. "Biasanya kalau gak bisa tidur karena mikirin dia, aku selalu bisa nyalahin dia di kala pagi. Tapi sekarang…" ia menahan nafasnya, "aku gak selalu melihatnya di pagi hari."

Luffy kembali meringkukkan tubuhnya ke samping. Matanya berkilat karena cahaya bulan purnama menerpanya secara cuma-cuma. Ia berpikir sesuatu sekian lama. Tak lama, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Oh, tak apa… Aku masih bisa menyalahkannya nanti, karena bikin aku gak tidur selama 730 malam. Shi shi shi!"

Hey, kau tahu? Setelah dua tahun Mugiwara berkumpul kembali, Luffy memang benar-benar menyalahkan Nami atas bayang-bayang dirinya yang selalu muncul dalam benaknya setiap malam selama dua tahun. Dan apa kau dapat menebak kalimat 'menyalahkan-untuk-dua-tahun-tak-bisa-tidur-nyenyak' ala Luffy?

"_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Nami.__ Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu di bangun tidurku."_

Seharusnya sih begitu kalimat romantisnya. Tapi, apa Luffy benar-benar berkata demikian saat bertemu Nami dua tahun mendatang?

"Nami!" panggil Luffy. "Bisa gak sih bikin aku tidur nyenyak satu malem aja?"

Nami mengadahkan kepalan tangannya, "Ngajak berantem nih?"

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V****OYAGE**

Setiap perjalanan, mengandung banyak petualangan. Itulah yang kita pelajari dari kisah tak berujung Grup Bajak Laut Mugiwara. Karena bumi ini bulat, membuat yang namanya perjalanan tak ada habisnya. Tak memiliki akhir, dan selalu kembali berlanjut. Tapi, itu kan yang membuat kita menikmati perjalanan ini?

"Nami, tau gak?"

"Kamu belom cerita, ya mana aku tau…" ketus Nami. Luffy hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Shi shi shi. Kamu pasti tau, kan kamu navigator," Jawab Luffy. Telinga Nami berkejut mendengar pernyataan aneh nan tak nyambung ini. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya, kemudian bertolak pinggang menatap Luffy lekat.

"Tau apa?" tanya Nami setengah menahan kesabaran.

"Bumi ini bulat kan?"

"Trus…?" Nami mengangkat alisnya.

"Shi shi shi! 'Perasaan'ku sepanjang lautan bumi ini."

"Ha?" Nami mengetuk dahi Luffy, yang diketuk hanya tersenyum menampakkan wajah konyolnya. "Kepalamu kebentur apa pagi ini? Konci Inggrisnya Franky ya?"

"Kok kamu gak tanya 'perasaan' apa sih?" Luffy balik bertanya. Nami kembali membalikkan badannya, mengurusi kebun jeruknya. "Ne, Nami?"

"Aku pikir kamu tau kalo aku tau. Aku pasti tau tanpa bertanya lagi." Nami memberikannya senyuman, "Aku Navigator kan?"

"Shi shi shi~! Yosh, _yokatta_," Luffy beranjak sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari ke arah dek dan menyusul Ussop dan Chopper yang sedang bermain ayunan. Tak lama, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari balik pepohonan jeruk milik Nami.

"Kapten punya cara yang unik ya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya?" senyum Robin melipat tangannya.

Nami mendesah, "…yah… Aku senang dia melakukannya setiap hari…" pipinya merona samar-samar. "Di setiap hari perjalanan kita."

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>

**WISH**

"Kalo ada bintang jatuh, kamu mau minta apa Nami?"

"One word," Nami menyeringai, "uang."

Ussop menaikkan alisnya, "selain itu?"

"Jeruk."

Chopper ikut bertanya. "Selain itu?"

"Jeruk dan Uang."

Ussop dan Chopper saling berpandangan, mereka bertanya lagi berbarengan. "Selain itu?"

"Uang dan Jeruk."

"ITU SAJAAA?" shock Ussop dan Chopper berbarengan. Nami tertawa jahil.

"Ada satu lagi kok."

"Apa itu?" Ussop dan Chopper kembali bertanya dengan kompak.

"Jadi istri raja…"

Ussop dan Chopper saling berpandangan menatap tak mengerti. Menanggapi itu Nami tertawa lepas kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kebingungan. Nami berlalu ke kamarnya, saat hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, Luffy berjalan mendekatinya kemudian bersandar pada dinding kayu di samping pintu kamar Nami sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bintang jatuh hanya sekali, gak bisa pilih tiga-tiganya donk…"

Nami tersenyum, "Aku pilih jadi istri raja aja kalo gitu."

Luffy menyeringai lebar. Betapa senangnya ia hari itu.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X-TRAORDINARY**

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan sosok Luffy: X-TRAORDINARY. Nami menyadari hal ini saat tahu bahwa Luffy adalah cucu dari sang admiral besar Monkey D. Garp dan anak dari Monkey D. Dragon sang Pemimpin Tentara Revolusi. Selain itu tingkah laku Luffy dan kekuatan Luffy yang luar biasa itu, membuatnya semakin yakin kalau Luffy memang bukan anak biasa. Tapi di samping semua itu, Luffy tetap saja anak laki-laki yang tak pernah mengenal sosok wanita yang keibuan.

"Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku sering digendong oleh Makino."

"Begitu? Nampaknya Makino sosok yang kau sayang ya?"

"Dia sudah seperti kakak perempuanku. Dulu, aku juga sering tertidur di pangkuannya."

"Tertidur di pangkuannya?"

"Iya, seperti ini…" Luffy tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di paha Nami yang sedang duduk di kursi kemudi kapal. Saat Nami hendak menghajarnya agar segera menyingkir, suara ngorok volume tujuh terdengar di telinganya. Rupanya sang manusia extraordinary sudah tertidur pulas begitu cepatnya di pangkuan Nami.

"Dasar," gumam Nami sambil dengan pelan dan santai mengelus kepala Luffy. "Bagiku, kau tetap saja anak laki-laki yang butuh perhatian…"

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong>

**YELLING**

Bagi semua orang di kapal Sunny-Go, suara teriakan Nami sangat memekakkan telinga, dan bahkan mampu membuat seorang yang normal berubah menjadi seorang tuna rungu permanen. Tapi hanya satu di antara 8 anggota Mugiwara lainnya yang memiliki ketahanan luar biasa mendengar omelan mengerikan ala Nami. Orang itu tentu saja Luffy.

"Shishishi~!" sambil tertawa Luffy berlari, berusaha menghindari Nami yang sedari tadi terus mengejarnya, dan meneriakinya macam-macam hal.

"KEMBALI KAU KEMARI, HEY! BALIKKIN PETA KU, BRENGEEEK~!" teriak Nami.

Zoro menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "Cuman Luffy yang senang mendengar suara melengking seperti itu…" bisiknya pada Ussop. Ussop yang ada di sampingnya mengangguk kemudian kembali menutup telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Z<strong>

**ZOMBIES**

Luffy tak mengerti. Kenapa Nami begitu takut pada Zombie? Padahal Zombie itu menyenangkan! Andai saja Luffy punya kapal yang lebih besar, mungkin ia sudah menampung semua zombie-zombie itu pada kapalnya—atau paling tidak, mengikat para Zombie dan menjadikannya pajangan pada setiap pojok kapal. Pasti kapal akan lebih indah…

"Itu ide yang buruk," kata Nami datar menghadapi ide gila Luffy.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja…" Luffy memohon. Nami akhirnya menyerah secara cuma-cuma setelah sang pujangga melemparkan pandangan mata memelas.

"Baik-baik…" Nami akhirnya dengan perasaan takut menghampiri tiga Zombie yang sedang menyeringai menyeramkan.

Luffy mengintip Nami dan Zombie-zombie itu dari balik layar kameranya. "Nami! Lebih deket lagi donk sama Zombie-nya! Gak kelihatan nih di kamera!"

Nami menelan ludah. Ia lantas dengan hati-hati memperkecil jarak di antara dirinya dan para Zombie yang kini sedang menyeringai padanya seolah mengatakan 'Hai, nenk. Sini donk deket sama abang Zombie'. Nami bergidik ngeri melihat wajah mereka yang mengerikan, perban di sana-sini dan kulit kering mereka yang bau tanah. "Udah! Cepetan ambil fotonya!"

"Oke, sip," Luffy memijit tombol kameranya. Segera setelah itu, Nami dengan kecepatan cahaya menjauh dari para Zombie yang rupanya hendak menerkamnya—menurut sudut pandang Nami—karena sebenarnya mereka cuman ingin meluk sedikit. Nami berlari dan lantas bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Luffy.

"Mereka Zombie yang baik kok!" komen Luffy.

"Berisik! Aku gak butuh komentar bodoh darimu!" sangar Nami menggaplok kepala Luffy. Tak lama, ia menyadari sesuatu di layar kamera Luffy, kemudian merebutnya dari tangan Luffy. "Kok gelap?" komennya setelah menyadari foto yang Luffy ambil tadi hanya berlayar hitam belaka.

"Ah? Itu? Aku kan tadi memang memfoto celanamu," tunjuknya pada hotpants hitam milik Nami.

Oke, tak usah ditanyakan. Luffy sukses tewas mengenaskan karena telah membuat sang Navigator berfoto bersama Zombie dan hanya mendapat gambar hotpants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf kalau kalian banyak gak ngerti sama cerita-ceritanya. Tapi, saia hanya bermaksud mepersingkat cerita. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kelanjutan atau sisi lain dari ceritanya. Hehehe…

_**Ayo review, dan katakan mana **__**'MY-FAVORITE-LETTERS OF LUFFY NAMI'-mu.**_


End file.
